Howard Stark the War Machine
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot Drabble AU based on a draft of the first movie. At his first big battle, Tony faces off against his father Howard Stark wearing their suits of armor.


**One of the drafts for the first Iron Man movie had Howard as the villain wearing the War Machine armor, what a different MCU that might have lead to.**

Tony Stark had his life changed some time ago. For years after been appointed CEO of Stark Industries by his father Howard Stark, he left a carefree life of drinking and parties. Until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings, was forced to build an armor suit to escape.

After seeing firsthand the destruction caused by his company's weapons, several of which he had designed. He closed down the weapons Divison of his company, to the massive protest of his Board of Directors and especially his elderly father Howard 'the war machine' Stark.

Howard was never supportive of Tony; he kept telling him how he was squandering his genius and his gift. How he was a disappointment with his lifestyle. He was always in his shadow, how the great Howard Stark worked with the Allies to fight the Axis and how he revolutionised warfare.

Tony began working on a more streamlined version of his armor suit which would be powered by the Arc Reactor he had to have built into his heart to stop pieces of shrapnel from killing him.

However his father had managed to find his blueprints and built his own version which he was planning to sell. Right now at night, in his Mark III armor he was facing down Howard who was wearing his upgraded with weapons silver and black armor.

"For once you managed to do something right, think of how much the military will pay for me to mass produce it. I almost regret that I hired the Ten Rings to get you out of the way but right now... you know too much..." Howard told him in a taunting voice.

"No more innocent people will get killed by our company's inventions Howard; I will make sure of it." Tony told him coldly as he flew right at Howard with him responding by using the mini shoulder cannons he had installed to fire at his son.

Tony began punching at Howard with him punching back, Tony after some hard punches managed to tear off the shoulder cannons. "Give it up dad, even with your suit you are still an old man behind it." Tony told him but Howard responded with repulsor blasts which Tony had to dodge.

"JARVIS, try to hack into his suit." Tony ordered his AI as he then began firing repulsor blasts at Howard which his suit was taking. He needed to try and distract him so his AI can work his magic.

"I still can't believe you named your computer after him, I never should have let him have so much influence in your life. If I had a more direct hand in raising you then you might not had your mother's softness." Howard told him and the mention of his mother made Tony even more furious.

He then began firing Repulsors blasts continuously at Howard which he was blocking; Howard went to counterattack only to find he couldn't move his suit. Tony smirked when JARVIS told him that his suit had been hacked and shut down.

He then took the moment to charge right at Howard knocking him out and ripped out the Arc Reactor he was using to power his suit. He then ripped right off the faceplate of Howard's armor. "So you finally managed to beat your old man at something, good job Tony. I didn't think you had it in you..." Howard told him and Tony glared in response.

"There are SHIELD guys here, I will hand you over along with the evidence of your arms dealing to the Ten Rings." Tony told him and Howard laughed at him.

"SHIELD, the other dynasty I helped found. I was trying to harden you Tony, hidden within SHIELD is a parasite ready for the day they can finally come out of the shadows. One good thing i did was get you out of their way, when they do come out of the shadows then you will be on their hit list. When that happens, you will need that fancy toy of yours, especially to avenge your mother..." Howard told him before passing out.

Tony then began shouting at Howard demanding an explanation, soon he calmed himself down. Howard was just trying to get under his skin as usual. That was all...


End file.
